


Chasing Her Past

by 61CY_ARMY_GAL_RMs_LOVE26



Series: Supernatural!BTS Lover [1]
Category: Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Artist Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Cat Hybrid Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Cat Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Elf Hoseok, F/M, Faerie Ten, Ghost Speaker Jin, Human Marcy/Evie, M/M, MarcyIsEvie, Vampire!Taehyung, Werewolf Jeon Jungkook, Witch!Namjoon, faerie!jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61CY_ARMY_GAL_RMs_LOVE26/pseuds/61CY_ARMY_GAL_RMs_LOVE26
Summary: Lots of magical and supernatural creatures are now well known. Witches, faeries, vampires, elves, hybrids, werewolves, mermaids, sirens, and ghost speakers are still considered the villains of the supernatural world.Marceline "Marcy" Evans lives in this modern magical world. She loves the tales of supernatural creatures believing the villains of the supernatural world were not as cruel as everyone thought unless forced to be. She grew up in one of the few human only villages. After turning 21 she finally decides she wants to make a life for herself and that includes the nonhuman inhabitants. She saves a young alpha.What will she do when she learns she has become a part of their pack? How will she react knowing they consist of a werewolf, a witch, a faerie, a cat hybrid, ghost speaker, vampire, and elf? Will she be okay being the only human female in their unusual pack?
Relationships: BTSxOC - Relationship
Series: Supernatural!BTS Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582189
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Marcy just left her village. She learned that there was another village nearby about a day and a half away by foot. She rested as it was too dark to see anymore. When the sun rose so did she . The journey begins again. Not to much later she saw a young wolf. He was about to eat yew berries. She rushed to him yanking him back. He growled weakly. She took his face in her hands making him face her. "Those are yew berries. Even if you only ate one it would have killed you. Werewolf, right?"  
His eyes widened. He was scared. She hugged him.  
"You're okay. I just left my village. It was a human only village. One of the villages that stays away from dealing with supernaturals. That's why I left. Growing up hearing how wolves and others are considered monsters not just to humans but other supernaturals always got me angry then sad. No one has ever given you guys a chance to show them they can't judge the entire species evil just because they run into a few bad eggs. I'm sorry people treat you so bad."  
Jungkook didn't know what to think. As she hugged him he imprinted on her. He was scared. She was just a young human. How would she react when he tells her she is a part of his pack now? He has marked her as a future mate? She doesn't seem to hate werewolves but what about the others? He blacked out. She was worried until she saw the bag. She grabbed it pulling out a phone and putting the bag over her shoulders.  
She saw a contact 'MoonChild'. She clicked waiting for an answer.  
"Kookie?" Came a voice laced with sleep.  
"Sorry. He's hurt and in wolf form. He passed out about 5 minutes ago. I was going to bring him home. I can explain how I found him. I just want to get him home so he can heal and get better."  
"Who are you? What are you?"  
"Name's Marcy. Uh...human? My village is one of those rare all human ones? I left cause I wanted to meet supernatural creatures."  
"If I do this and you hurt us I will kill you."  
"I would expect nothing less. You have a family to protect I get that."  
He told her the address before hanging up getting the wolf in her arms as she started towards the house. She was there in about 12 minutes later knocking on the door.  
A tall handsome galaxy purple haired man opened the door. He let her in and she set him on the couch.  
"I was on my way to the village when I saw him. He was trying to eat yew berries. I had to yank him back and explain why I couldn't let him eat them. When I asked if he was a wolf he got scared. I hugged him explaining that I didn't agree with werewolves and the other supernaturals that are considered bad even to other supernaturals. Next thing I know he goes slack which was terrifying." She explained wiping the blood off the still sleeping wolf after finally finding their first aide kit.  
As she finished cleaning the wound the door opened making her look up. In the door way stood 5 handsome men. A faerie, an elf, a ghost speaker, a cat hybrid, and vampire. They stared at her like she had snakes for hair like Medusa.  
"Don't just stand there. I don't know how to treat a werewolf. Besides, you don't need to look at me like I'm an alien either." She huffed going to throw the wipes away.  
"She found Kookie on her way from her own human only village to the nearby village. He was hurt and trying to eat the deadly yew berries." he explained.  
Jungkook whimpered shifting back slowly opening his eyes. "I imprinted on a young girl. Human."  
"She brought you here and cleaned your wound. She hasn't really come back since she threw the wipes away. She also brought your bag." Namjoon told him. "She called me and explained. I even threatened her and she was okay with it. Said she understands. I have a family to protect."  
Jin was using his healing magic on the wound as they listened to Namjoon.  
"Wait...so you mean she is a part of the pack now?" Jimin asked, worriedly.  
"Yes. I want to check on her." Jungkook stood up going to find her with the guys following behind. They found her with her earbuds in singing to what sounded like Boi Hope's song Boy Meets Evil as she watched the cute little forest animals playing through the screen door. Jungkook shifted slowly approaching her before bumping her leg. She looked down smiling before cutting off her music and wrapping the earbuds around her phone before placing it in her bag.  
"You look better. Oh cool! Your wound is gone! I've never seen real healing magic." she bend down rubbing her hands through his fur lightly. He practically purred at the attention. She giggled at his obvious excitement.  
"Cute." One of them mumbled. She looked up locking eyes with the grumpy looking white haired cat hybrid. She wasn't sure what to make of the angry looking hybrid so she gave him a shy smile before she noticed the faerie by her side. She admired his beautiful ice blue wings. She had never met any of these creatures before. She always admired them through stories but now after seeing them in person amazed her. She itched to touch them knowing she would scare the faerie she focused on the hand petting the wolf by her side.  
"Are your wings really sensitive?" She asked softly. The faerie turned to her not sure how to take her even if the others weren't as wary of her as before. She looked up seeing his lavender eyes. She gasped.  
"Lavender. You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. And your wings are beautiful."  
He looked surprised. He could see that she was genuinely happy being with 7 "evil" supernaturals.  
"Are you sure you're human?" Jimin blurted.  
Jungkook growled as the others looked at him surprised. She just smiled calming the wolf down. "As far as I know. Sometimes I wonder. Never felt like I belonged in that stupid little human only village. So I'm as human as can be to my knowledge."  
"What's your name? We never introduced ourselves. The overgrown puppy by your side is Jungkook. The sassy faerie is Jimin. The grumpy cat is Yoongi. The vegan vamp is Taehyung. The giant over there is the witch Namjoon. Hoseok is the elf and I'm Jin the Ghostspeaker."  
"Marceline Evans. But-"  
"Evans? Like Carlo Evans?" Namjoon demanded.  
"Um...yes? He's my great great grandfather. What did he do?"  
"The Evans are hunters." Hoseok answered.  
"Well I sure as hell am no such thing. Although that would explain why my family tried so hard to make me at least fear the supernatural since they couldn't get me to hate the supernatural." She scowled annoyed that she never even thought her family could be hunters. They were supposed to stay out of supernatural conflicts. "I swear they raised me saying our village was never involved in supernatural conflicts or the traitors who lived in the same village with the supernatural."


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook convinced her to stay. She knew Jimin was wary of her. She didn't understand. She knew humans hurt him but was she the least bit threatening? She had a lot to think about. She felt a tail gently smack her head making her turn around. Yoongi cuddled into her side as she scratched his ears.  
"I love your ears. There so cute!" She said hearing him purr quietly. She giggled. She got the grumpy cat to purr and cuddle with her. Jungkook was in his wolf form snuggling into her other side. She let her mind wander as she pets them and cuddles them.  
She knew her parents were ashamed of her although she never really knew why. But...learning they are hunters makes sense. They never approved of her liking towards the supernatural world. She remembers the time she tried to escape the village for a time. They beat her when they caught her. They terrified her that was why she left. She wouldn't be controlled by them anymore. The whole time she was growing up in that damn close minded village it felt like there was something in the back of her mind trying to escape. What if… She got up suddenly apologizing after hearing grumbles from wolf and hybrid. She went looking for Namjoon. She found him outside watching Jinmin garden.  
"Can you tell if someone's memories were suppressed by another witch?" She asked as she sat down watching Jimin glide effortlessly from tree to tree.  
"Why?" He asked turning to her.  
"I know my so called parents hated me. I never knew why. I still don't. But for as long as I can remember there is always this tingly feeling in the back of my head telling me something was wrong. I never felt at home with them. What if...I'm not really there daughter? I have to know, please, Namjoon."

The door burst open as a silver haired hybrid ran out. That face...why…?  
"Joonie!" A familiar voice screeched.  
"BamBam?"She breathed out before her head exploded in pain. She passed out.  
"Evie!"BamBam ran to her side."This is my friend I told you about. The Princess who went missing. Wait till her parents hear this! You have to meet them! I think a witch cast a spell to hurt her if she ever remembered! This could kill her please do something! I can't lose her again!"


	3. Chapter 3

BamBam was close to tears. He missed her. He was so worried when her parents announced she had been kidnapped. He thought he would never see her again. He has to make sure she's okay before he calls Ten. He was eager when he heard Jungkook had imprinted on a human. And a girl this time. The BangTan pack had no omegas only alphas and a few betas (Yoongi, Jin, and Jimin.) so they realised they may need a surrogate. Until now, but he has to take them and their new mate to her parents they have a lot of catching up to do. Not to mention BamBam and Ten have to introduce her to their packs.   
Her head was pounding. All sorts of memories flashed through her head but with so much agnogy coursing through her body she couldn't concentrate on any of the images. She passed out in pain.  
Namjoon picked up Marcy up and ran into the house laying her down. He pushed his magic into his hands moving his hands to her head being stopped by a spell cast by a powerful witch. It was a memory repressing spell that causes the person extreme pain should someone from her past bring back memories. No wonder she passed out. He broke the spell 16 minutes later causing her to wake up slowly.  
She woke up to the whole pack and BamBam. She jumped up.  
"BamBam!" She squealed flinging herself into his arms.  
"Evie! God, we were worried sick! We missed you! What happened?" BamBam asked.  
"Did you call her Evie? Like the missing human princess? You and Ten's childhood best friend?" Hoseok asked, confused.  
"That would be me. Evie Masons. Thank you, Namjoon. I can remember everything now. Maybe I can explain after seeing Ten and my parents?" Evie asked.  
"So your not an Evans?" Taehyung asked in relief.  
"The Evans' took you?" BamBam growled.  
"I don't wanna talk about it or even think about it right now. Do you and Ten have your own pack yet?" Evie asked hopefully.  
"We do. Let me call my Alpha."  
!5 minutes later!   
"Yes, BamBam?"  
"Hey, JB. Jungkook imprinted on Evie. They found her!"  
"That's great babe!"  
"Jungkook what? He never told me that!"   
"Oops. Sorry, E. JB say hi to Evie."  
There was an amused chuckle. "Hello, Evie."  
"Hi, JB! "  
"I assume you and BangTan will come back with BamBam to meet the pack before going to visit Ten in NCT right?"  
"Is that okay? He seems so happy. I'd like to meet the pack responsible for the pack who took care of my bestie."  
"It's fine. I'll tell the pack. They will be...excited to finally meet you. You coming back soon, BamBam?"  
"Yes!"  
"We'll go out to eat then head your way k?" Jimin asked.  
"See ya then. Love ya, babe."  
"Love you, Alpha."  
End Call  
~ ~ ~   
They were just pulling up to the house when she noticed two wolves playing in the front yard.  
"How cute!"She cooed. They looked over at her tilting their heads.  
"Mark! Yugyeom! This is Evie!" BamBam said motioning towards her. They yipped excitedly before running to them and pouncing on her. She giggled as the others watched her with the three Got7 omegas.  
"She's cute. She respects everyone and doesn't hate supernaturals. She also loves omegas." Jin smiled at their mate.  
"I have to talk to her about the imprint. She doesn't know how to bring it up. " Jungkook sighed running his hand through his hair.  
"I see you've met the omegas." A familiar voice said. She got up followed by her mates as she approached.  
"JB, right?" she asked smiling as BamBam gave him a kiss. "Cute!"  
"Welcome, Evie. Nice to finally meet you. Nice to see you guys again. Come on in." JB offered.  
"Guys Evie's here!" he called and there was running.  
She noticed one of the Alphas right away.  
"Jackson Wang! No way!" She laughed as he engulfed her in a huge hug.  
"I knew Evie sounded familiar. How have you been?" he asked.  
"That's a story for another time. I was thinking about all three packs ours plus Ten's going to my house so I could tell everyone what happened since the kidnapping." she answered looking at the others.  
"Well I know even the pack members who have only heard about you in Got7 and NCT have being curious too. We can do that." JB answered. She was then introduced to the other alpha Youngjae. The beta Jinyoung. And the now human omegas Yugyeom and Mark. She quickly became the omegas cuddle buddy. Mark sat in her lap while Yugyeom and BamBam sat on either side of her. Jackson even joined in. The others were surprised she caved to them so easily especially since she only really knew BamBam and Jackson. They realised she was a good friend to them all. Yoongi and Jungkook couldn't help but growl at them though since she was their mate. She looked over at the angry hybrid and wolf sitting Mark in Jackson's lap before sitting on an empty couch where Yoongi and Jungkook instantly cuddled her. Yoongi rubbing against her neck scenting her.   
"I always knew you would be an amazing pack member. And you know how to read people human and supernatural. You are always ready to help however you can." BamBam smiled.  
"You always were selfless." Jackson agreed.   
She just grinned. Next thing she knew she was picked up as someone took her seat before being placed in his lap. She was surprised to see it was Namjoon's lap she was sitting in. She didn't know what to think after his rude welcoming when she first arrived. In fact, she was absolutely positive only Yoongi and Jungkook liked her. Were the only two who accepted her. Now though. She wasn't so sure. She laid her head in the crook of his neck cuddling into him as he put his arm around her waist.   
"Now that's adorable." Mark smiled watching Namjoon and Evie.  
"She grows on you." Jimin said smiling down at Evie.  
She reached a hand out towards Jimin who put his hand in hers.


	4. Author's Note and Chapter Teaser

So...I forgot to mention this story was inspired by OT7Author's story Reflection. I recommend reading that (its Minjoon). I had only read a little and with all the BTS Vampire Diaries Teen Wolf Supernatural Percy Jackson Avengers DC Comics. Marvel The Originals fanfics I read as well as my own mythical research I know a good bit about supernatural elements. I honestly think it would be amazing if some of these supernatural beings existed (mainly different types of animal shifters and mermaids and fae). But I know if they did exist most people would fear and hate them and more than likely think they all are evil and dangerous and need to be destroyed. Anyway, just thought I'd let y'all know this is an inspired work.

Now The Teaser!!!!

'When did the other five start liking me? Now that I think about it I need to have a serious talk with them about the future.' Evie thought as she lay cuddled with BamBam in his room. He was almost asleep when he smelled her worry. He kissed her cheek making her turn towards him.  
"Talk to me."   
"Jungkook never mentioned the imprint. Not that I blame him. How would tell a human you just met you imprinted on them making you not only a part of the pack but their mate as well? Plus, they are in a polyamorous relationship. I love my yaoi fanfiction it's easy to notice these things. And what Namjoon and Jimin did today surprised me. When I first arrived with a passed out wolf Jungkook the only ones who weren't hostile was Jungkook and Yoongi. I mean only Namjoon and Jimin seemed wary of me. Jin was nice enough to introduce everyone but that was it. Since being with the Evans I told them I was Marcy Evans. Then they seemed more agitated besides Jungkook and Yoongi. I really don't know what to do much less think about all of this. This is a lot for just knowing these guys 24 hours."   
"You only met them today?"  
"Jungkook was injured in wolf form. He was in pain and had no idea what he was doing or that the berries he was about to eat would've killed him."  
"You need to try to sleep. You still think too much."  
"When you have ADD/ADHD you're mind never lets you rest cause its going 24/7. But, I can try. Night, Bams. Love ya."She cuddled closer.

That morning they were awakened by an eager alpha and the other two omegas.  
"Jackson!" Evie squealed when he went wolf and started licking her face in excitement. "Stop it! You overgrown puppy!"  
She heard a yelp and looked over to see BamBam laying on two omega wolves who looked like they were pouting.  
"Get off the baby omegas you dork." she said going over and thumping an ear.  
"Why are you on their side? Your my friend!" he whined getting up.  
"Babe, they are literally pouting in wolf form. Besides you always hurt me with that bony butt and elbows. You really need to stop sitting on people to win a fight. It gets old." She explained as she took a pair of jeans and an old t shirt from his closet changing in the bathroom. When she came out all four young men squealed at her cuteness.  
"That suits you! Keep that! You can bring that over for sleepovers or days you just lounge around!"BamBam said. She just sighed knowing better than to argue with the older.  
They made their way downstairs.  
She was grabbed and sat in someone's lap when she got downstairs. She looked around the table. Namjoon and Jimin were sitting together talking quietly. Jin was making food with Jinyoung. Jackson, BamBam, Yugyeom, and Mark were talking to JB when Youngjae joined Hobi. She saw Jungkook and Yoongi curled together watching t.v.  
"Good morning, Taehyung." She said with a smile. He nuzzled her neck. She looked over at him. He looked hungry.  
"Does it hurt to drink from your packmates occasionally?" She asked.   
"No. They let me. I just don't hunt and kill humans. Sometimes I use a blood bank." he answered.  
"Do you need any blood now? You look hungry. Go ahead if you need it. Its okay."   
"Really? You don't mind if I drink from you?"  
"I trust you. Its fine."


End file.
